Flower in the coldest winter
by Endless vows
Summary: Marluxia barely survives a mission that could have been his last,  Vexen looks after the one he loves, and wants to claim what is his before a certain pyro gets in the way...  and yes i know the title sucks. Rated M to be safe
1. Blossom one:  The accident

Blossom one - The accident

IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, THIS FANFIC ISNT FOR YOU.

**Description:** _Marluxia barely survives a mission that could have been his last,  
Vexen looks after his love, and wants to claim him first before Axel or someone  
else gets in the way..._  
**Warnings:** _YAOI, shounen-ai, Sexual themes,possible Lemon, Swearing,  
Drinking , mention of drugs, Marluxia is a little OOC._  
**Time:** _Around the start of Kingdom hearts 358/2 days_  
**Pairings:** _[Mainly] AkuMaru (Axel x Marluxia) , VekuMaru (Vexen x Marluxia)  
little mentions of Xemsai (Xemnas x Saix) and Zemyx (ZexionxDemyx) Xigvex  
( Xigbar x Vexen ) Axel, Marluxia, Larxene as friends._

**A/N:** _Hi Kingdom hearts fans!_  
_This is my first yaoi fanfic so sorry if it's a little lacking_  
_Please review though, I want to hear your feedback!_  
_Oh and just a little side note to those who might not know this:_  
_The graceful assassin, pinkette (pink hair) = marluxia_  
_Pyro, red-head = Axel_  
_Icy prince (I know this isnt his game -name =_=; ), Blonde = vexen._  
_I will post chapters 2 & 3 soon ^^_

_~Endless_

**His scream... It was enough to make your blood run cold.**  
**He's fighting a losing battle, If he doesn't run now,**  
**He'll be swallowed whole**

_(Marluxia P.O.V)_

I looked around, there was more of them.

Heartless.

And not weak ones, no, they had to be the ones that would K.O

You if they managed to land a hit on you.

I let out another scream as I felt pain wash over me.

I think my head's bleeding, and my coat is red-stained from my chest down.

"Damn." I mumble before running down one of the skinny alley ways of twilight town.

_Why couldn't I be paired with someone? why is it i had to beat every last one of them?_

My world shakes as I cling to a wall.

Thrusting my hand in front of me, a dark corridor appears and I stumble through.

Everything goes dark.

_(Marluxia P.O.V end)_

Vexen was walking to the front gates once more, why hadn't Marluxia returned yet? He had only left a day ago, yet Vexen missed those deep blue eyes that he found him self Lost in. He opened the doors just as the dark corridor appeared to see The graceful assassin fall flat on his face on the Perfect marble floors.

"Marluxia?"

No response.

A puddle of blood formed around his chest.

"MARLUXIA."

The blonde ran over to the pinkette and knelt beside him, assessing damage. Vexen had loved Marluxia for a long time, but he would never let his feelings show. Nobodies could feel, but it didn't mean they went around showing it off. He was Marluxia's best friend, the one person Marluxia seemed to trust in this organization.  
Axel had eyes for Marluxia since he'd joined, and Larxene was over protective of him. The icy prince didn't want to get burned in the process.  
"-sigh- Marluxia, I did warn you not to over-do your mission."  
He pushed the injured man's shoulder over so he was laying on his back.  
"you'd make an interesting experiment, with that beautiful face of yours…"  
"what're you doing Vexen?" Axel asked, leaning against the door frame.  
Vexen growled, Axel always had to turn up at the wrong time. He picked up Marluxia bridal-style and held him close.  
"Nothing that concerns you, Axel." Vexen smirked.  
"Oh yeah? Since when has Marluxia not been my concern?" Axel growled.  
"He was never your concern to begin with. Now go off and play with that key-blade prat."  
Vexen snapped as he and Number 11 disappeared in the darkness.  
"ASSHOLE GET BACK HERE." Axel screamed after Vexen.  
It was then, that axel noticed all the blood on the floor.  
"is that… Marluxia's blood….?" Axel hissed, clenching his fists.

Marluxia squirmed around in his sleep, he was wrapped up in bandages in Vexen's room.  
Vexen smiled softly, the pinkette was so cute when he was asleep. Finally, Marluxia slowly opened his eyes.  
"Welcome back, Number 11."  
Marluxia looked over at Vexen.  
"… Number 4?"  
"yes it's me. ...Try not to get up to quickly." The blonde replied.  
"What happened?"  
"You fainted at the castle gates."  
"… I was trying to get to my room…"  
"clearly."  
At that, The graceful assassin slowly sat up and pulled off the bandages holding back his pink locks.  
He was almost completely healed thanks to Vexen's skills.  
"You didn't experiment on me while I was asleep did you….?"  
"of course not. "  
Marluxia smiled, a rarity that only Vexen got to see.  
"well, Thank you." He said, standing up.  
"I owe you…" Marluxia started to see double and fell forward.  
"...one."  
Vexen had quickly caught him, the blonde ruffled Marluxia's hair.  
"I told you not to get up too quickly, Marluxia."

Marluxia's hands clung onto Number 4, for support. After a few moments of silence, vexen spoke again,  
"I know how you can repay me, Number 11."

"What? …how?" Marluxia looked up and noticed Vexen's face was pink.  
"first, you have to close your eyes." Vexen noted.

Marluxia looked to the ground.

"… fine."

He closed his eyes, pouting. Vexen smiled at Marluxia's unpleased expression, silently cursing him.  
'damn it marluxia! Why do you have to be so cute? If I can only go this far… I'm going to make it last.'  
The blonde's face was only millimetres from the pinkette's.  
Vexen took in everything, the smell of his skin, his breath…  
Before licking Marluxia's bottom lip.  
The assassin's eyes shot open in surprise, as did his mouth.  
Vexen took the opportunity.  
His mouth was on Marluxia's, his tongue exploring the assassin's mouth.  
"mmh!" the assassin tried to talk through locked lips.  
He pushed Marluxia against the wall, forcing their bodies together.  
Marluxia bit down on the invading tongue, keeping vexen distracted enough  
to pushed him back and slid down the wall.  
"OW." Vexen placed a gloved hand to his mouth.  
"Number 4… I think you're repaid. I'll get to my room by myself."  
Marluxia mumbled, his cheeks red and his pinky bangs covering his eyes.


	2. Blossom two: Trial

Warnings: YAOI, shounen-ai, Sexual themes, Swearing, Drinking , mention of drugs, Marluxia is a little OOC.

Vexen looked defeated.  
"no, I said I'd take you to your room. That is what I'll do."  
Marluxia looked up at Vexen with a death glare.  
"don't fucking try anything with me. You're the same as Xigbar" he hissed through his teeth, moving towards the now-open door.  
Where funny enough, axel stood.  
(Xigbar was notorious for making advances on every member in the organization, girl or boy, apart from Xemnas and his lap dog Saix)  
"marly? What's up?" Axel asked, seeing how uncomfortable Marluxia looked Trying to crawl along the wall, Vexen inches from him.  
"ask the blonde molester over there." the assassin hissed, grabbing his blood-stained coat and trying to get closer to the door, while avoiding viles containing unknown substances.  
Axel raised an eyebrow, Marluxia hadn't snapped at him for calling him marly again.  
He shot a glare at Vexen before helping Marluxia up, something was wrong here.

"Do you want me to help you get to your room?" Axel asked.  
Marluxia nodded, At least axel wasn t being a jerk for once.  
Axel lifted Marluxia's arm, and placed it around his neck while he put his own around the pinkette's waist, quite comfortably.  
They walked through the dark corridor to Marluxia's room.

- X -

Vexen fell onto his bed, his head in his hands "what an idiot!" He scolded himself.  
As he felt along his lips, Marluxia's glare was replayed in his head, tears in the corners of his eyes "damn it. I have to apologize." Vexen mumbled, looking over to the blue flower in the corner in his room.

- X -

"Whoa. Your room is beautiful." Axel gasped. (Out of all the rooms in the castle there were only 4 he hadn't been into;  
Xemnas's, Xaldin's, Xigbar's and Marluxia's.  
Especially since marly had previously warned him in detail what he would do to him if any of his flowers were damaged.)  
The room was more of a garden, there were flowers everywhere and a small pond at the back, surrounded by huge grey rocks that looked as if they were part of the wooden floors.  
Closer to the door there was a large, plush bed surrounded by pink carnations.  
Axel helped Marluxia sit down on the bed then took a few steps back to admire the scenery once more.

Marluxia's head was spinning, Vexen, his muse, had kissed him, and If he hadn't bit his tounge 'gods .' marluxia thought 'He could have gone further .' There were very few members Marluxia even talked to, but there was only one who saw what he was beneath the mask, and he couldn't trust that person anymore.  
Tears threatened, and Marluxia rolled over on the bed so he was away from axel.  
"do you want me to stay?" Axel asked, inching closer.  
He looked over Marluxia's shoulder to see sleep was starting to take him once more, Tears flowing freely down his perfect, pale face.  
Axel sat on the bed next to him and wiped the tears away, Marluxia subconsciously snuggled next to him, wanting the warmth.  
"I don't know what he did to you but he will pay dearly for it." Axel growled, his eyes went over the bandages that the graceful assassin had on his chest and stomach.  
"...even if he bandaged you up."  
Axel sighed remembering something marluxia had said once to him.  
"Flowers are so delicate, even a slight frost could wilt them "

- X -

"HE DID WHAT?" Larxene screamed. Even Zexion looked up to see what was going on.  
Neither Marluxia or Vexen had left their rooms that morning. Lucky neither had missions That day.  
"He slammed Marluxia into a wall and molested him, That s my guess." Axel repeated.

-Flashback-  
"hn..." Marluxia mumbled, now on axels lap (where axel conveniently lead him)  
" don't ...again please " Marluxia squirmed in his sleep.  
"Its okay Marly " Axel hummed to Marluxia, stroking his head.  
The graceful assassin opened his eyes then quickly sat up after realizing where he had been sleeping.  
"huh what am I GAH AXEL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING IN HERE?" Marluxia yelled, his face going different shades of red.  
"you were having a nightmare, and you musta thought I was your pillow" Axel said, pointing to himself. the classic Axel-Cheshire grin plastered on his face.  
The pinkette noticed the pillow behind axel.  
"oh.. Right.. Sorry" Marluxia's face was almost back to normal, except for the pink tint on his cheeks. He put his hand up to his face to brush away stray pink hairs "anytime, marly. Get some sleep though, you need it." Axel stated, before leaving the room, still grinning from ear to ear.  
-end flashback-

"When I get my hands on that bastard " Larxene glared at the wall, sparks appearing around her.  
"don't worry larx, I think you should go see marly first, I'll deal with him."  
Larxene looked hard at axel for a few minutes then agreed, taking the corridor to Marluxia's room.

- X -

Marluxia had been asleep most of the day, he could walk fine now,  
despite how serious his injuries had been. "I wonder if axel will come back ?" He found himself staring directly in the mirror, blushing to full extent.  
"what am I saying ?" Marluxia didn't feel like himself.  
Even Larxene had noticed he wasn't himself after last night when she had visited him.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
"come in." Marluxia mumbled after he slipped on his spare coat and gloves.  
Vexen came through the door.  
Parts of his head, neck and arms were covered In bruises and cuts and his coat was singed.  
(A/N :: Three guesses who got to him xD )  
Marluxia summoned his scythe and pointed it towards Vexen.  
"you have 10 seconds to get out of here." The assassin warned.  
"I came to apologize."  
"ten."  
"you have every right to be angry, I know "  
"nine."  
"I'm sorry for what I did." "eight."  
"Please, just listen to what I have to say."  
"seven."  
"I LOVE YOU MARLUXIA."  
Marluxia stared at Vexen.  
"w-what did you just say ? " Marluxia's scythe vanished in a shower of petals, He walked closer to Vexen till they were only Two steps apart.  
"I love you. That s why I couldn't stop " Vexen repeated.  
Marluxia punched him in the stomach.  
"DON'T LIE TO ME, YOU SICK BASTARD!" Marluxia screamed and reached for the door.  
The ice prince stepped forward and grabbed marluxia's arm.  
"I can't give you up to axel." Vexen admitted, brushing part of Marluxia's hair back from his face.  
Vexen's dull green eyes met dark blue ones.  
All ice prince could see was sadness.  
"I'm sorry."  
Marluxia swatted away vexens hand.  
"let go of my arm."  
Vexen weakly let go of Marluxia's arm.  
"marlu "  
"don't you ever fucking try that again or I will eliminate you."  
Vexen's eyes lit up.  
"so do yo-"  
"get out of my sight, Number 4"  
Marluxia slammed the door in Vexen's face.

The Graceful assassin stared at the door,  
"I can't give you up to axel"

_Why Axel...?_ Marluxia thought.


	3. Blossom three: Invitation

Warnings: YAOI/shounen-ai, Sexual themes, Drinking, the usual.

Freeshooter , xiggy = Xigbar ^^

Two weeks later.

Marluxia was sitting on one of the organization's pale blue couches, waiting for Saix to turn up With his mission papers. No doubt he was taking so long because of his night with Luxord and Xemnas. They couldn't keep it down in there.  
Xigbar appeared from the dark corridor, Marluxia didn't even look up from the papers in his hands.  
"Hey carnation, wanna hang out at the bar tonight?"  
"No."  
"come on, you wont be alone."  
"who else is coming?"  
"that's what I'm talking about! "  
"I didn't say I was coming with you."  
"Calm down flower power, everyone's coming except for tiger and poppet."  
Marluxia rolled his eyes, by tiger and poppet he obviously meant Roxas and Xion, What were they, 12 years old? Of course they wouldn't come to a bar.  
"Will you leave me alone If I go to this bar?" Marluxia asked, getting slightly annoyed.  
"whatever you want" Xigbar grinned, slipping an arm around Marluxia's shoulder.  
"FINE I'll go. Now get off me."  
The free shooter's grin faded a little bit, but at least he left the graceful assassin alone after that.  
Shortly after the annoying encounter with Xigbar, the other members slowly poured in.  
Demyx and Zexion sulked off to one corner, no doubt Demyx was trying to win over Zexion's affections.  
They were followed by Vexen then axel.  
Vexen took his usual seat next to Marluxia and handed him a report on the current status of castle oblivion, and axel, who instead of standing in his usual place against the wall, sat on the other side of Marluxia, Glaring at Vexen.

After Lexaeus finally entered the room, Saix followed in after, limping slightly. Only Marluxia and Xemnas knew why, as Luxord would've been too pissed to remember anything.  
Marluxia stood up, relieved to not be in-between that tension again, and walked up to saix who stood in his usual place in the centre next to the windows.  
"Ah Marluxia, Your mission today is to destroy a set target in Wonderland. Also you need to go to Hollow bastion and complete the mission you failed last time. We don't accept failure." Saix mused, pleased with himself for wiping that smug grin of marluxia's face.  
Axel heard this and looked over his shoulder.  
"Wasn't that the mission ." He trailed off.  
"yes, its that mission, the one he barely survived." Vexen finished, inmoving.  
"He can't go back there." Axel growled, still not pleased with Vexen being that close to him.  
"prepare immediately, and leave for hollow bastion by 12 tomorrow." Saix ordered, then flicked through his papers and handed the mission objectives to Marluxia once more.  
The graceful assassin walked swiftly out of there, papers in hand.  
Larxene walked in then, passing a very determined Marluxia.  
She noticed axel and Vexen sharing the same couch.  
" fill me in here axel."

(Sorry for the short chapter, I thought it better to end it here ^^; ) 


	4. Blossom four: Drinking game

Warnings: YAOI/shounen-ai, Sexual themes, Swearing, Drinking ,  
Marluxia is a little OOC.

Marluxia returned from wonderland just before the meeting at the bar.  
He shoved his paper work on his bed and threw on a dark pink button up shirt with a black vest and dark pinstripe pants.  
Lucky this mission gave him no battle scars.  
There was a light tap on the door, The pinkette figured it to be Larxene.  
"Hang on a sec!"  
Marluxia yelled Axel opened the door to find Marluxia on the bed, doing up his belt.  
"Can't you knock and wait Axel?" The assassin whined.  
"I did."  
"you didn't wait."  
"oh fine. Are you coming or not?"  
Marluxia blushed a bit when he looked at axel,  
His long sleeved red and black shirt cling to his slim toned body and with worn out black jeans,  
Matched perfectly.  
"see something you like?"  
Axel smiled.  
Marluxia shook his head, blushing a little.  
"you wish."  
"I do." the fury of dancing flames muttered low enough that Marluxia wouldn't hear.  
He slinked next to Marluxia and leaned against him "need any help with that?"  
"I'm fine, axel."

The red-head and the pinkette arrived together with Larxene at the bar on the out skirts of Traverse town. Xemnas and Saix were curled up in one of the booths, playing poker with Xaldin and Luxord.  
Xigbar greeted them at the door, clearly pissed off his face.  
"beers ovar theeereee~"  
he hummed, getting closer to Marluxia.  
"hheeyy carna-shon~"  
Xigbar giggled and walked back to the bar,  
abusing a half tired- half drunk Vexen who hadn't noticed Marluxia's arrival.  
Axel glared at Xigbar, why is it everyone seemed to like to hit on his marly?  
"Hey Axel! Come try the drinking game!"  
Demyx yelled over the music in the background.  
Axel waved and dragged Marluxia with him to one of the hardly lit booths Larxene quickly went to join Luxord in poker, She knew how bad axel got in drinking games.

"so what do you have to do?"  
Axel asked, questionably looking at the cards in front of him.  
"um well Zexion told me how to play and I "  
Demyx looked nervous.  
Zexion sighed in the background and put down his book.  
"you have to guess if the card is red, pink or yellow, if you're wrong you drink, if you're right the person of your choosing has to drink."  
Zexion explained. Demyx smiled,  
"so are you in axel? Marluxia?"  
Marluxia shook his head. But axel nodded.  
"Lets do this!" Demyx yelled.

-2 hours later-

Demyx had already fallen asleep on Zexion's lap, after losing 10 times in a row.  
Unlike Demyx, Axel could handle his alcohol, just.  
"hey marly~"  
Axel grinned, pulling Marluxia in by the waist.  
"what?"  
Marluxia asked, blushing slightly.  
"Want to go somewhere?"  
Demyx had already fallen asleep on Zexion's lap, after losing 10 times in a row.  
Unlike Demyx, Axel could handle his alcohol, just.  
"hey marly~" Axel grinned, pulling Marluxia in by the waist.  
"what?" Marluxia asked, blushing slightly.  
"Want to go somewhere?" He asked, while putting protective arms around the assassin.  
"like the park?" Marluxia asked, thinking of the flowers through his slightly drunken haze.  
"hmmm I was thinking of somewhere more personal " Axel mused, putting his head on the pinkette's shoulder.  
Marluxia's eyes narrowed "personal?"  
Axel smiled "like, somewhere, where we wouldn t be seen by public? I mean even though we're not wearing coats we're still with the organization" The graceful assassin smiled back "true We could go to my garden "  
Axel's eyes widened "you have another garden?"  
"well yeah its pretty much my living room though." Marluxia sweat dropped.  
Axel laughed.

Vexen looked over at Marluxia and axel. "damn it why is it when I turn my back ?"  
He mumbled to Xigbar.  
"you likkee the pwettyy flowaar?" he asked, looking over at the pinkette.  
"hn." Vexen replied, thinking about that experiment he was working on for Marluxia.  
"you're coming home with meee" Xigbar asked grabbing his arm and skipping out the door with him.

Axel looked at Vexen and Xigbar head out the door.  
"hey marly, I think Vexy's getting lucky tonight." He pointed towards the door.  
Marluxia laughed. "Vexy?"  
Axel licked Marluxia's ear. And whispered something only he could hear.

"we can have some fun too~" 


	5. Blossom five: Flower garden

Warnings: YAOI, shounen-ai, Sexual themes, Swearing, Drinking , mention of drugs, Marluxia is a little OOC.

Axel picked Marluxia up and out of the booth, bridal style.  
"hey axel where are we going?" Marluxia started, looking up at axel.  
It didn't matter now, the rest of the organization was either high, pissed till they passed out Or not caring enough to notice.  
Axel winked, "you'll see"

Axel carried Marluxia to his own room, which Marluxia found surprisingly clean, he set Marluxia down on his large red bed. The graceful assassin snickered inwardly, how only a few weeks ago, he would've probably refused to go anywhere near the pyro who always seemed to be watching him.  
Marluxia sat up on the bed.  
"your room is nice axel." The pinkette stated, smiling.  
Axel looked over at him with lustful eyes.  
He pulled Marluxia onto his lap and kissed up his neck, stopping at his pulse and licking there.  
Earning a surprised moan from Marluxia.  
The graceful assassin quickly covered his mouth. He didn t mean for that moan to escape.  
He felt a hand grab his own and pull it down.  
Axel whispered in his ear "don't stop I love that sound~"  
He pushed Marluxia onto the bed and straddled his hips.  
"I want you, Marluxia." Axel's mouth was on his.

- X -

both men collapsed onto the bed, sweaty and out of breath "I think we should go out for drinks more often." Axel gasped.  
Marluxia inched closer to Axel and leant his head against the red-head's chest.  
"definitely."

~The next morning~

Axel woke up to find his beloved assassin in his arms, fast asleep.  
The pyro smiled widely remembering last night's events BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP Axel glared at this alarm clock and quickly turned it off, slipping his arms away from the pinkette.  
He didn't want Marluxia awake just Yet, It was only 10.30.  
But Marluxia's eyes were open, wide.  
'why does my body ache so bad? Ugh what the hell did I do last night...'  
He tried to move out of the bed, but ended up falling to he floor with the blanket on top of him.  
"OUCH."  
"Marly?" The graceful assassin tried to get up, with a bit of difficulty, remembering who's room he was in.  
Axel sighed, this was going to be a long morning.  
"that was your first time wasn t it marly? You probably shouldn t move so quick after that"  
Marluxia brought one arm up onto the mattress and stared at axel, face full of horror.  
"we did THAT?"  
"we did."  
"..." Marluxia's face was going different shades of red as the fog of his memory started to clear.  
"you did have a couple of drinks last night "  
Marluxia didn t regret what happened, but he wished he could remember more.  
He tried to get up again, but failing and face planting into the bed.  
Axel smiled, pulling Marluxia against him.  
'So Vexen never tried him out huh?' he thought, brushing Marluxia's soft pink locks,  
He didn't mind, After all, Marluxia was his now.  



	6. Blossom six: Whither

Warnings: YAOI, shounen-ai, Sexual themes, Swearing, Drinking , mention of drugs, Marluxia is a little OOC.

Axel wrapped his arms around marluxia and held him in close.  
"do you regret this marly?"  
He looked up to face a very saddened axel.  
"no, I'm still here aren't I?"  
The sadness didn t fade from axel's eyes "your mission today "  
Marluxia put his finger to axel's lips then Replaced it with his own, lightly brushing.  
"...Is something I will face."  
He finished, smiling.  
Axel hugged him tight and nuzzled his face in marluxia's shoulder.  
"be careful. You don't know how long I've wanted this. I don t want to loose you."  
Marluxia squeezed axel's arms.  
"I'll be fine. Don't worry" he smiled lightly, till his cellphone went off.  
" ugh." the pinkette (regrettably) moved out of axel's embrace and crawled over to where his waistcoat Lay on the floor.  
Fishing the phone out of his back pocket he flipped it open.  
" Saix? yes I understand alright I'll leave immediately."  
Marluxia sighed and flipped his phone shut again and looked over at axel,  
Who was eyeing him intently.  
"you have to go?" Axel questioned.  
Marluxia nodded and slipped on his shirt.  
As he went to step into the dark corridor he looked back at axel.  
"I'll see you later Axe?" "I'll be here when you get back don't worry." Axel grinned at his new nickname.  
Marluxia laughed lightly and disappeared in swirls of black flames.  
_

Saix waited impatiently in the lounge.  
It was unlike marluxia to be late, someone had to be holding him up.  
Marluxia walked into the room after ten or so minutes, looking his best, as usual.  
Saix cut to the chase, they were already behind.  
"the heartless has gone berserk in hallow bastion, Hurry up and get rid of it, Number 11."  
Marluxia mearly nodded, before leaving through the corridor, his mask back up once more.

Vexen had been waiting outside the lounge doors.  
" berserk?"  
The blue flower he held withered slighty.

Axel returned from his recon mission in halloween town, all his missions lately had required him to do more thinking rather than fighting, and had been overly easy. He longed to burn something to a crisp, but he wasn t complaining, the less work he had to do for missions, the more time he had to sleep and eat sea-salt icecream, and now, spend time with marluxia.

He passed his paperwork onto saix who seemed pretty smug for someone who does nothing but work.  
Axel sniggered, he must be getting laid tonight.  
Saix then called from the back of the lounge;  
"flowers don't lie with fire, they're bound to get burned."  
"If Saix wasn't so far up xemmy's arse I'd kick that bastard." Axel sighed, knowing he couldn't be heard as he stomped along the corridor.  
_

(A/N : why yes, nobodies do have celphones. xD ) 


	7. Blossom seven: Tedious

Blossom 7 - Tedious

_Warnings: the usual, slash etc. nothing graphic in this chapter though_

Marluxia had been searching hallow bastion for awhile and still hadn't found the heartless, the stupid creature that had apparently, 'gone berserk,' was nowhere to be found. There were a few smaller heartless roaming around but nothing too powerful - something wasn t right.  
As the pinkette walked down the last set of stairs on the inside of the building, he heard it.  
The library floor had collapsed in with the sheer weight of the creature. It resembled a darkside; only it had armor that covered it's entire body,  
And a large tail that swung about with spikes on the end.

Marluxia summoned his scythe in a shower of petals, he ran out of the way of crumbling debris and advanced on the heartless. it was time to get revenge.

Vexen finished his recon mission in Agrabah later that evening, his mind was preoccupied and the mission took him longer than it usually did.  
When he returned to the front room to water marluxia's flower however, he noticed axel sitting beside it. He was lightly touching the petals individually, trying to not destroy the delicate creature but examine it thoughtfully at the same time.  
It irked Vexen to no end. Axel looked up, noticing the death glare vexen was sending him.  
"problem old man?" Vexen picked the flower up off the table.  
"tch, stop man-handling my flower"  
Axel smirked "it wasn t yours to begin with."  
Vexen poured a vial of water onto the soil surrounding the flower and he walked out the doors.  
"that s what you think." He replied under his breath.

Marluxia slashed again with his scythe, and cast fire magic against the creature. The heartless wailed and fell backwards, allowing him to strike again. The assassin was at breaking point but seemed to have the upper hand this time. The heartless jumped up again and landed on it's feet, shaking the whole building, it slapped marluxia with the back of its giant hand, plastering him into the wall.  
Marluxia wheezed before striking again, he had one good attack left in him and he was going to do it right - after this thing popped up in twilight town well, he never wanted to be seen that vulnerable again. One final strike to the head and the creature was down for the count, it faded in a cloud of darkness and a pink heart launched itself into the sky. Marluxia wiped his brow and his scythe vanished, it was time to go home.  
Exhausted, he summoned a dark corridor back to the castle.

(the chapters are getting shorter, I think im getting close to an ending here |D )


End file.
